Random Weirdness
by PercabethIsUltimateShip
Summary: Random weird Percabeth were they are SUPER cute. Hope you enjoy


Annabeth looked down at the ground and that's when Grover even realized something was wrong. Percy looked at her. She looked like she wanted to cry. He put his arm around her. She looked at him her face still sad but her cheeks red. "Percy, why does life always have to be so complicated?" She asked looking down at the floor. "Because life is supposed to throw you curve balls. You have to overcome the obstacles. And be around the people you love." He gentlely lifted her head so she's lolooking at him. He is smiling at her. "You have to be happy with the people you love." He said. She looked at him enveloped in thought. Then Grover interrupted. "Ahem. So, are you two going to stand there and stare at eachother or are we going to go to the bonfire? Or am I going to go get Juniper because you guys can't stop staring at eachother?" Percy gave him the death stare. Annabeth kissed his cheek and whispered "Calm down. Me and you need to talk. Nothing is going to change that." in his ear. His face turned red. Grover screamed "I'm out! BYE!" While walking twords the woods to get his girlfriend. Annabeth turned twords Percy. And said "Percy we need to talk." "About what?" Percy asked. "Our relationship..." Annabeth said with a small smile. "What about... Our relationship?" Percy asked. Annabeth smiled at him. He could see her face turning bright red. "I want to be your girlfriend..." Annabeth said her face turning more red than a tomato. He looked in her stormy gray eyes and brushed her beautiful curly blond hair out of her face. He leaned down and whispered to her "If you want to be my girlfriend the position is yours..." Annabeth looked in to his sea green eyes and did something that she never thought she would have the courage to do. She pulled him down and entertwined her fingers with his hair and kissed him. He stood there suprised for a couple seconds. Then, he rapped his arms around her waist and leaned in making the kiss more passionate. Campers gathered around them. The guys cheered for Percy to keep it up. Annabeth pulled away from him and looked up at him. Tears built up in her eyes. He put his hands on her cheeks and asked "What's wrong?" She looked at him and said "I love you. I love you so much. Do you know how long I have wanted to do that? And how worried I was that you were going to pull away from me?" Percy looked at her. "Do you know how long I have wanted to tell you that I love you?" He asked her. "Percy." She asked. "Huh?" He replied. She kissed him again and put her hands on his cheeks she told him "Your the most amazing guy I have ever meet. And your offically mine." "Yes. I'm officially yours. And I seriously seriously want to say that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life." She playfully punched his arm. "SHUT UP SEAWEED BRAIN!" She said in a stern yet playful tone. "I love you." He rebounded. "I love you to Seaweed Brain. But, you so much as look at another woman and I will kill you." She threatened. "If I even think about looking at another woman then I will personally kill myself." He said proudly. "I love you even more now." She said. Then, she firmly planted a kiss on his lips and the Aphrodite girls cheered for her to keep going. She pulled away and said "I love you Seaweed Brain but, I'm not doing this right now. You are going to come see me later tonight and I promise. I will kiss you again tonight Seaweed Brain. Now come on!" Percy finished her thought by asking "Bonfire?" She answered "Yes Percy. I'm going to sit next to you and are you going to hold my hand?" She blushed as he slipped his hand into hers. He told her "Hell yeah I'm going to hold your hand." They walked to the bonfire and sat down all the campers following them. Annabeth giggled as she realized everyone was following them. He blushed and she knew he was praying the fire covered it up. She kissed his cheek and whispered "I know your blushing." After the bonfire Percy walked her to her cabin and before any of her siblings got there she dragged him inside and kissed him. He moved her up against the wall. Her half-brother Malcom walked in and she moved him away. she pur her forehead against his and said "Goodnight Seaweed Brain." He told her "Goodnight Wise Girl." Then, he left he high fived Malcom as he left and went to his cabin.

THAT IS IT FOR NOW! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


End file.
